torikofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kurakage (fc)
Kurakage is a famous chef whose nickname is Ramen Master. With a single restaurant he is able to make 200 billion yen an year. Appearance Kurakage has a somewhat teenage appearence, however, since his true age is unknown, it is difficult to tell if this is true. He had mascara under his eyes and what seems to be gills on his face. He is seen with a bandana on his head. In the colored pages, his hair is shown to be red. Personality Coming soon. Powers and Abilities Holding the 9th place in the IGO Chef Ranking, Klamaran is one of the best chefs in the world. His combat abilities are high enough for Joejoe to list him as one of the cooks whose capture would be "less than simple". The fact that he fought the Bishokukai Bogie Woods to a standstill, before joining forces with Moh and defeating him and Barrygamon, is proof of his capabilities. In terms of physical prowess he has decent strength, speed and stamina, but amazing agility, which he employs to dodge incoming attacks and strike from every angle. When forced to battle he uses a whip named Ramen Lace that he wields with extreme proficiency. It can be used to strangle, slam around or slash a target. Its wide range allows Kurakage to strike without getting close to the enemy, thus reducing the risk of being hit. It can also be used defensively, generating a barrage of lashes that prevents anyone from getting closer, not leaving a single blind spot. The whip moves at sonic speed, and only opponents who couple good speed and reactions with great coordination, flexibility and agility have a chance of avoiding it. In times of extreme danger, Kurakage can brandish a second whip to increase the damage, but he himself claims he has difficulties in using two at the same time, with a concrete risk of losing control of their movements. Chef Skills Kurakage's rank is proof of his excellent cooking abilities. He is the foremost expert in ramen in the world. Equipment Kurakage's whips are but two parts of the trunk of a Leafless Noodle Ivy, a creeper that grows in the Gourmet World. They are very durable, flexible and light, but can inflict severe damage. Though the look smooth to the naked eye, they are covered by a myriad of microscopic bristles that make catching them extremely dangerous. Techniques *'Man-made Kamaboko:' After enveloping a part of the opponent's body with his whip, Klamaran proceeds to launch him in the air and slam him against the ground or other hard objects. The power of this attack can be increased by using two whips instead of one. *'Ramengman:' Kurakage entwines the target's neck with his whip and strangles them. If the enemy is weak enough, he can break their neck or even sever their head. Also, the bristles of the weapon scrap off the opponent's skin, reaching the arteries in a short time. This technique can also be performed using two whips. *'Chopwhip:' Kurakage slashes the opponent with his whip. Despite being a rather simple attack, it can cleave large Scum Beasts in half. The technique is very fast and powerful, but its straight trajectory makes it easy to dodge. This technique can also be performed using two whips. *'Whipstick:' Kurakage swings his whip around to gain momentum, then he strikes the opponent with the tip of his weapon. The ensuing stab is extremely powerful, easily piercing through iron-hard materials, and faster than sound. It was enough to obliterate a big portion of the chest of a high Capture Level Scum Beast. *'Eggbeater Roselash:' Kurakage swings his whip around himself at such a speed that it is almost invisible, generating several afterimages. The power of the slashes is enough to chop off strong beasts' limbs, and everything that enters the whip's range of action is sliced completely. Catching or avoiding the whip is almost impossible even for high ranked Bishokukai. This is Kurakage's strongest technique that combines attack and defense to strike the enemy while guarding himself. However, the Ramen Master himslef commented that he's still not skilled enough to perform it with two whips. Background Coming soon. History Meteor Garlic Arc He was first mentioned in Chapter 156 along with "National Treasure" Setsuno, "Cooking King" Zaus, "Tray King" Yuda, "Oil User" Wabutora, "Iron Plate Magician" Moh, "Ethnic King"Klaraman, "Poison Cuisine" Tairan and "Boss of Underground Cooking"Livebearer, when Joejoe was listing the top chefs that would be difficult for the Bishokukai to capture. Cooking Festival Arc Kurakage made his appearance entering 3rd in the stage in the Cooking Festival. Later in the Cooking Festival's first event, Triathlon Cooking, in the bicycle part, Kurakage was seen little intimidated from Tengu Buranchi's Intimidation, when he was passing him and several other participants. Little up ahead, Buranchi broke a stone cliff bridge, cutting the path of Kurakage, but even trough, he was still able to pass the three preliminary events: Triathlon Cooking, Scale Death Cooking and Entire Island Cooking. And was able to reach the Championship Cooking, where his opponent is Granny Kama. However, due to the Bishokukai's assault, the tournament is postponed and he is targeted by the 5th Branch Chief Bogie Woods. Kurakage single-handedly overpowers him until he enters the body of a 76 Capture Level Scrap Beast. Boogie Woods appears to gain the upper hand, but the tables turn again when Kurakage draws a secons whip, causing a standstill. Therefore, Bogie Woods allies himself with the 5th Branch Chief Barrygamon, who is battling Moh. The two chefs join forces and, after a long battle, take down their enemies, albeit losing consciousness right after that. Gallery Category:Candidates for deletion